Return of Despair, Part 1: The Absent Memory
by xXzexionXx
Summary: 5 years after KH's destruction, Sora wakes up in a terror with the knowledge of a great evil coming. Only problem is, he can't remember it. This memory holds the key to defeating the Organization forever, and Sora must find it before it's too late. R


Hi everyone, so I've been out of Fanfiction for around a year now, and I've decided to begin writing again. This is my first story in a fairly long time, so please be patient with me if it doesn't make sense. Also, remember to **review **and give me suggestions!

* * *

**Prologue: Hell Awaits Your Return**

After the Great Destruction, the universe entered a five-year period of peace and recovery. The Destruction slowly brought many worlds that had previously been destroyed by the Heartless and the Nobodies back into existence. Traverse Town had returned into existence about a week after, and the galaxy's refugees from many worlds arrived in droves. Instead of returning to the Destiny Islands, Sora had chosen to stay in Twilight Town with Roxas and his gang. He wanted a normal life, something he hadn't had in almost three years. Riku moved to Radiant Garden to learn from and train with Cloud and Leon. Kairi decided to stay with Sora in Twilight Town, and the two began going out soon after. Sora had pretty much given up his duty as the Keyblade Master, so the rumored resurrection of Xemnas and Organization XIII had gone completely unnoticed to him. Of course, destiny would soon push him back into his calling, and ignoring his duty would soon turn out to be the biggest mistake Sora had ever made.

* * *

Today marked the 5th anniversary of the destruction of Kingdom Hearts, and the anniversary of the day the universe was given a second chance. Parties and celebrations were happening on every world, even Radiant Garden, which was still trying to recover from the arrival of the Heartless. Sora decided to stay home from all the parties. This event still held a particularly heavy weight on Sora's conscience for a few reasons. Though the universe knew about the destruction of Kingdom Hearts, no one really knew who to call their savior. Sora was dying to tell the universe the truth, but he knew that if he did this, he would never have the normal life he dreamed of. Kairi understood, though she too wished she could tell of their exploits, and Riku just didn't really care all that much. However, there was a bright side to the situation for Sora. In the past five years, he hadn't been bothered at all by anyone else from his past. No Organization members (other than Axel, who was now Roxas's boyfriend), no Xemnas, no King Mickey, but worst of all for Sora, no Donald or Goofy. After the destruction, the duo remained with Sora until two years later, when they both mysteriously disappeared without a trace. To this day, Sora still questioned why he made no attempt to find them, and he never once found an answer.

* * *

The night ended with a bang, and as the sun rose, Sora woke up screaming and sweating. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He felt a feeling in his heart that he hadn't felt in almost five years. They were all in danger again, and he couldn't figure out why. He had seen it in his dream, but the state of terror he woke up in erased any memories he might have experienced in his dream. Sora grabbed his coat and rushed down to the mansion on the outskirts of town where he had been awakened before his journey to save the universe from the Nobodies. He reached the gate and stopped, hesitant and confused. The gate was open. Someone had been here recently.

The front door quietly creaked open as Sora emerged into the dusty foyer. Everything looked the same, all the furniture was covered with white sheets, turned gray from the abandon and collection of dust. The only light in the room shined through a massive window above the front door. Though the question of who had been here before him remained in his mind, Sora rushed to the basement to the pods. He planned on sealing himself into the pod for three days, and hopefully when he emerged, he would remember his dream and could stop the evil he knew was growing. He reached the basement which, along with the rest of the house, looked the same way it did five and a half years ago. He locked the doors to the basement and checked around every corner in the basement to make sure no one was there. Once that was done, he made his way to the pod, jumped in, and set the timer for three days. As the lid sealed shut over him, a hooded figure stepped into his view. Sora tried to scream but as he did, the cryogenic gas took over, and he slipped into a cryogenic slumber.

* * *

_Six months later…._

The lid to the cryo pod violently opened with a burst of air, and Sora slowly faded back into consciousness. He quickly jumped out of the pod, falling over in the process from the headrush, and checked the timer on the lid. He stood mortified at what he saw. It read six months instead of his intended three days. As he paced around the room in shock and confusion, he remembered the cloaked figure. He had seen under the hood, but he couldn't seem to remember what he saw. Sora made his way out of the basement, hugging the wall as he climbed the stairs. He emerged into the foyer and noticed that the room was glowing an unusual red. Sora's eyes led him to the huge window, where he saw that the red was coming from outside. As he made his way to the door to leave, he noticed a small, folded note card laying on one of the covered tables. The card was addressed _Sora, _without a signature or even a hint as to who wrote the card. Sora picked up the card and opened it, and what he read gave him a feeling of fear that was more intense than anything he'd ever felt. There were only five words on the card:

_"Where is the savior now?"_

To Sora, this meant only one horrifying truth. The Organization was back for revenge, and he had to once again save the universe. Unfortunately, this time, Sora would lose more than he could ever have imagined.

* * *

Well, that's pretty much it for now. Chapter 1 will be up soon in the coming weeks. This story is intended to have 10 Chapters, but it can go further if there is enough demand from you readers. Remember, I love to shape my stories to the reader's liking, so if you want to see something happen or you have a suggestion, **REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!!! **Thanks for reading!

-Zexion


End file.
